Dekane Mine
Dekane Mine is the third dungeon in the world of Madrigal. The masquerpets are level 85-95. Like all dungeons, exp gain is a bit higher but monsters have a lot more hp. All monsters in the Mines are aggravated. You can obtain the starting quest from Dwarpet Rankashu, once you reach level 70. The actual dungeon quest starts at level 85 and is given by Drian, a Keakoon standing inside the first room of mines in the back. As of Version 11, you are required to be level 60 to enter the Dekane Mine (previously, the Entrance Card item obtained from the level 70 quest was required). History The Past Upon discovering that Darkon was rich in rare minerals and gems, an expedition took place to create mines to collect all of these materials. Men and women from Flarine and Sain City came in search of jobs to help build the artificial mines. Being an awfully hard job however for these past decades, technology had advanced enough to create machines to aid in the process. Drillers for digging, CraneMachinery for breaking, Elderguards for picking up rocks, a nd Garbagespiders for obvious reasons. The industrialization destroyed the once beautiful nature that surrounded the area with all it's pollution, and it was evident that the workers would eventually be in need of a work headquarters for recreation to avoid the long trip back to Flarine by airship. Thus Darken city was built. The mining continued, and eventually they landed on a new area after blowing up a wall with dynamite. The Guardian, Eshylop that stood in front of the alter warped those workers into an ancient dome, where a monster was laid to rest eons ago. For upon placing their hand on Clockwork's mighty face, it was awakened from it's long slumber. With this, Clockwork sent out intense signals which were caught in all the machinery, causing them to go berserk and turn against the humans. The building ceased. For better or for worse? Possibly for the better, The Past Something happened long ago that turned these Keakoons evil (or they were hypnotized). Where before they would work in harmony with man now they attack on sight. Will you venture in to seek the truth or cower in the face of their rage? Monster living within This dungeon is for level 85 ~ 95 This is a regular dungeon so masquerpets hit a little bit harder here then on normal map. Keakoon Worker ' 'Keakoon Worker Leader (Giant) Keakoon Guard Keakoon Guard Leader (Giant) Elite Keakoon Worker Elite Keakoon Worker Leader (Giant) Elite Keakoon Guard Elite Keakoon Guard Leader (Giant) Blue Roach Blue Roach Queen (Giant) Pink Roach Pink Roach Queen (Giant) Green Trillipy Hazard Green Trillipy (Giant) Violet Trillipy Hazard Violet Trillipy (Giant) Forbidden Room (Non Accessable) Blood Trillipy Hazard Blood Trillipy (Giant) Mutant Keakoon Worker Mutant Keakoon Worker Leader (Giant) Mutant Keakoon Guard Mutant Keakoon Guard Leader (Giant) Secret Room (Non Accessable) Blue Meteonyker (Boss Note: Removed :p) Rooms Forbidden Room Dekane Mine Forbidden Room (Passage).png|The path to the dungeon. No Rooftop.png|The "glitched" rooftop. The Rift (Bottom View).png|Bottom view of the rift. Eggs and Blood Trillipy.png|Inside the Blood Trillipy Room Untitled.png|NO Copyright Infrigment Wanted!! There is NO legal way for a normal player (non GM) to reach this room during normal play. Access to this area currently is not implemented in-game. Therefore if a player is found in this area, they will be BANNED as the only way a player can reach this area (without the assistance of a GM) is by abusing a glitch which is a bannable offense. The Forbidden Room is where the Monster above are located. It is still in game but there is some kind of rift on the path so it cant be accesed without GM (Game Master) assistance. They created a rift because it was very glitchy there on previous versions but it is unknown if they fixed it or they are still fixing the Forbidden Room. Secret Room Secret Blue Meteonyker Room Door (Outside Look).png|The locked door to the Secret Room from the outside Secret Blue Meteonyker Room Door (Inside Look).png|The locked door from the inside. Blue Meteonyker (Secret Room).png|The Blue Meteonyker in the Secret Room Secret Room Floor.png|The floor resembling the mark on the Field of Bubble (in Flaris) and the Hill of Shade (in Saint Morning) possibly the Room of Iblis :p The is where a Blue Meteonyker is located but now they removed the Blue Meteonyker from the dungeon and the room now has no use. The door to the room is locked and nobody (except GM's) can get to it. The room has a floor resembling the pattern on the Field of Bubble and The Hill of Shade. NPC's *Drian *Nevil *Dwarpet Kazen Quests *Dekane Mine Quest Trivia *It was one called Dekanes Mine, now they removed the letter s Category:Dungeon